


Becareful What You Wish For

by Theinvisiblegirl85



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Kissing, M/M, Secrets, Siblings Crest, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinvisiblegirl85/pseuds/Theinvisiblegirl85
Summary: It's Zacs sweet sixteen. Will he get what he wished for before the night is over? Taylor's the only one that can make his wish come true. Will he Grant it?





	Becareful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting and my first Zaylor fic. Please bear with me. I'm a little rusty and haven't written for a while. This is just a one short shoot that I had an idea for. I hope you guys like it. :)

"Wake Up, sleepy head, it's time to get out of bed!" Isaac yells loud in his annoying mocking voice to try and wake up Zac. 

It's was his brothers birthday. Zac had to get up and do family stuff before the party that would take place at the Hanson's house. Diana was already up doing her things getting everything ready for tonight's party for Zacs sweet sixteen. 

Zac groaned and rolled over onto his left Bring hs pillow with him. 

"Go away!" He mumbles under his pillow. 

"Can't do that little brother. Time to get up. It's your big day. Moms got presents waiting" 

"Can one of them be sleeping in till the party?" 

Isaac makes a small laugh. 

"Sorry. It's not my problem you were up late talking to Annie" 

Zac groaned. Uh Annie. Sweet Annie and best friend since childhood. Those days were soon ending. And seemed so far away and only distance memories of innocencet childhood under the sun. And every one thought they would be together by the year is over. When Annie would be Eighteen shed left Tulsa. Leaving everything behind. 

But no matter how many amount of presents that he would get today there was only one that he knew would never happened. A kiss. And not just any kiss. A forbidden Dark kiss. One that they would take to their graves. For a kiss is no sweeter then by a Rose. And this Rose was dark. 

For awhile now Zac had been having feelings for someone. Feelings that were wrong and forbidden. He knew he shouldn't have them. But he couldn't help it. He thought they would go away. After all it was just a crush. A crush that it was that he told himself every day. 

"Is sleeping beauty up?" A voice came. 

"His awake" 

Zac could hear the voices from underneath his pillow. But he couldn't move.

"Well he better be. Moms waiting and Annie will be over later" 

Isaac had left the room. Taylor had only came up to grab something. 

"Zac, I know your awake. You better get down stairs soon if you don't want either of them coming up" 

Taylor warned. And with that Taylor was gone. Zac had let out a deep breath. Today was going to be difficult. Why did he go and have to fall for his brother? He wished someone would come and save him. 

Zac sighed and eventually getting up and getting dressed for the day. 

He laughed as his Family sang happy birthday to him out of key of course after having breakfast he opened his presents and got some cool things. But none that were what he wanted. But thanked his family anyways. He blew out the candles on his cake. 

"Make a wish!" His sister Avery said. He smiled. 

Around Lunch time Annie had came over to help set up. It was just her and Zac putting up balloons. 

"Pass The balloon, Zac" Annie asked while she was standing on his father's ladder. His mind was miles away. He hadn't really been with it all day since the cake thing Wondering if he was going to get his wish. 

"Zac? Zac!" 

"What?" 

"There you are. You left me" 

"Sorry" 

"I asked for more balloons" 

"Oh, right" 

Annie frowns as he passes the balloons over to her. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine" 

Annie wasn't sure if he was. Knew something was up with him. He'd been quiet all day. 

"You can't hide with me, Zac" 

Zac sighed. He never could. 

"Do you ever---" he stop and bit his bottom lips. 

"Ever what?" 

"Had a crush on someone you can't? Know you shouldn't and wished it go away" 

Annie raises an eyebrow. 

"Sure. Why?" 

"I just..." 

"Zac, it's ok. We're only human. We can't help who we fall for. Anyone I know?" 

And at that moment Taylor had walked in the room. Smiling hed walked off again. Zac was caught off guard and wished Taylor didn't because Annie saw the look on his face when he did. And knew that look. And understood then. She kept his secret and took it to her grave. 

The party was a hit loud music and lots of people. Zac advoid Taylor for the rest of the day. And Taylor was growing frustrated wondering why. 

When Zac had the chance hed left the party to get some air. He found himself walking over to his old treehouse. He climbed up and went in. Sitting on the ground floor against the wall with his knees brought up to his chest and head in his knees. He needed someone to tell him it was ok and That These feelings will go away. 

He needed. 

"Permission to come in?" 

Zac looked up. It was Taylor. 

He shrugged his shoulders. Taylor entered. He sat against the other wall Next to Zac. He grab a packet of cigarettes that he'd hid and lite one up. 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? You've been avoiding me all day and don't think I haven't noticed. Is this be I asked Annie to dance?" 

"No" Zac berrly says. "God. why does everyone think we're going to get together?" Taylor raised an eyebrow. 

"I know somethings up, Zac. You know you can talk to me" 

Zac had went quiet for the Lonest time until Taylor had finished his cigarette. 

"Hey. What's up. Why can't I read you?" 

"Because I don't want you to know everything, Taylor!" 

It was Taylor's turn to go quiet. 

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what's up. And just so you know we're Missing the party" 

"Then go back to the party. I never asked you to follow. I came up here to be alone" 

Taylor was taken back. Something was diffinetly up with Zac tonight. 

half an hour had passed and both boys stayed quiet. 

"Ok. You know what. I'm leaving" Taylor had gotten up and was ready to climb out of the treehouse when Zac had stop him. 

"Do you want to know what's wrong, Taylor?" Zac asked getting up on his feet. 

Taylor had stopped to turned around to face Zac. 

"Do you want to know what I wished for?" 

Again Taylor was quiet. It was now or never. 

"Iwishedforyoutokissme" he mumbled at first. Too nervous to tell. Hated that he was mumberling because this was ridiculous that he couldn't talk straight in front Taylor, Taylor who was he's brother. 

"What?" Zac wished he didn't have to say it again. 

"I wished for you to kiss me!" 

He'd hung his head. Hid behind his long hair so Taylor couldn't see his cheeks red. Taylor not sure what to say or do. Stood still for the Longest time. 

After gathering his barreing Taylor had slowly moved in towards Zac who was sure he was going to get hit in the face. And he would take it cus he probably deserved it for thinking such forbidden things. Things one should not be thinking off. Especially if they're your blood. But Zac was a teenage boy and going threw puberty. 

"Close your eyes" Taylor whispers to him. But the punch never came. Zac could feel him close to him. Instead He felt warm hands on the sides of his face. His heart beating. And Wondered if Taylor could hear it. And soon enough their lips touched. Taylor kissing him and Zac responing back. The kiss deeping and their tounges danced together. With nothing but the moonlight acting as their light. He couldn't believe it. He was getting his wish. And it was the damn best wish ever. Was he dreaming? Was Taylor really kissing him? 

He was disappointed when it all came to an end. 

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile too" 

Taylor whispers to him with their foreheads touching both breathless and leaving Zac in shock. 

"Happy birthday Zac" 

Taylor quickly left the treehouse to go back to the party leaving Zac alone speechless and in his thoughts off what just happened. 

And Zac who would never forget this night and his first sweet sixteen kiss


End file.
